written on a wrist
by omggkelly
Summary: The students at Miami High decide to participate in "National Crush Day." The rules? Simple. You write your crush's initials on your wrist. / Auslly / one-shot.


**hi. **

**okay i got this idea because kids in my school were talking about it on instagram? and of course, me being me, i thought of auslly.**

**disclaimer bc apparently i have to: I do not own austin & ally, instagram, or any other company mentioned in this. just the plot.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Ally scrolled through her news feed on instagram, seeing the same picture show up repeatedly.

_Tomorrow is National Crush day! Write your crushes initials on your left wrist. Spread the word around so everyone knows!_

Ally rolled her eyes. How stupid could people get? Don't they know that if everyone knows this is happening, people are just going to try and see their wrists all day.

She couldn't deny the fact that she too would check everyone's wrist- you know, in a very secretive way. Ask to borrow a pencil, sneak a glance. Look at them when they're carrying their binders. Look when they raise their hands in class.

After brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas, she drifted off to sleep. She hated to admit it, especially since tomorrow was a Monday, but she was actually excited to see how this all turns out.

**-tomorrow.**

Ally walked into school, looking around at everyone. She couldn't see anyone's wrist yet. Then she saw Trish, taking books out of her locker, and walked over to her. "Hey Trish!" she smiled brightly.

Trish turned around and gave a smile in return. "Oh, hey Ally!"

"Did you see that post about writing your crushes initials on your wrist." Geez, Ally. Simmer down. She was acting like a 5th grader.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Only seven times. You doing it?"

A snort came out of Ally, "No. Everyone knows about it; they'd all see."

"Exactly," Trish said. Just then she saw Austin and Dez coming down towards them and a smirk formed her face. "Hey, you know... it does seem kinda fun." She put her hands behind her back, trying to secretly pull a permanent marker out of her locker.

Ally, with her back turned to the two boys coming down, was completely oblivious and shrugged. "I guess. I dunno, maybe I'm just too scared."

"Hey Ally. Hey Trish."

Ally turned around to see Austin smiling at them with Dez by his side. Her eyes immediately brightened. "Hi Austin!" Quickly realizing Dez was there, she turned to him and smiled. "Hi Dez!"

"You didn't answer my text last night," Austin whined joking.

Trish used Ally's distraction as an opportunity to ever so gently grab Ally's hand. She knew she was too distracted by Austin to feel anything.

Ally laughed. "Sorry. I went to sleep early and didn't check my phone yet. What'd you need?"

Trish took the marker and quickly wrote two letters on Ally's wrist; not too big and not too small.

**A.M.**

"I wanted to ask if you saw the wrist thing" he shrugged. "I was just seeing it everywhere and used it as an excuse to text you." He quickly turned red. What he said did not sound that flirty in his head.

"Oh," Ally laughed softly. "Yeah, I saw it."

Trish and Dez just stood there giving each other smirks and "knowing glaces."

"So," Austin replied, curiosity eating him alive. "Did you do it?" He looked at Trish too.

"Not yet," Trish said.

"Nope," Ally said, bringing up her wrists. She quickly noticed the initials, though, and her eyes widened. "Never mind." She brought her arms to her side.

Dez mocked her. "Ooh, who does Miss Ally have on her wrist?"

Austin joined in, "Aw, wittle Ally has a crush!"

Ally turned read. "No! I didn't even- Trish." She turned and glared at her friend who had her fist in her mouth, trying to hold back the giggles.

_Ring._

"Well, what do you know?" Trish smiled. "It's time for class!" She then sprinted away.

Ally turned towards the guys "See you third period Austin, and see both you guys at lunch! Bye!" She then sprinted after her friend. "Trish, you can't run away!" Trish continued running. "I'm in all your classes!"

**-pagebreak- **

It was third period when Ally finally got to talk to Trish. "Trish!" Ally angrily said to her short friend. She life up her wrist. "What is _this?"_

Trish softly smiled. "Uh... your crushes initials?"

It was true. Ally did like Austin. It started once they sang a duet together. The way they looked at each other and the way he held her, saying he's proud of her... how could any girl not fall? He was hot, and always said and did sweet things for her. She tried to keep it to herself, except when Trish asked, she couldn't lie. "What if someone sees this they'll- AH" She suddenly saw Austin standing very close to her, looking over her shoulder.

"Aw, c'mon Ally," he whined. "Why can't I just see?"

"Because..." Ally couldn't say the real excuse."Because I said so."

Trish smirked at Ally. She was so bad at making up excuses.

"Well fine." Austin said, determination on his face. "Then I won't show you mine."

Trish laughed as Ally widened her eyes. "You did it?" Trish asked in a fit of giggles.

"Yeah," Austin replied, puzzled. "Everyone did."

Ally was still in shock. He liked someone. All she had to do was read the initials. She could find out if he liked or back, or liked another girl. She could find out if they could be more than just friends and all of it was just because of his wrist.

The teacher then walked in, making all the students hurry into their seats.

During the lesson Ally decided to look around at people's wrists. Wow... how creepy did that sound? When looking at the girls around them, she noticed many "AM's" on there. She sighed. All these girls liked him. Why would he like her out of all of them?

She looked at some boys and she was actually surprised to see her initials on Dallas's and another guy's wrist. She didn't like them, but the fact that she was capable of having a guy like her made her happy because, well, Austin's a guy. It gave her hope.

"Did you find out who Austin wrote on his?"

Ally heard a girl whisper. Kira. She turned and saw Kira and Cassidy whispering and giggling. They had AM on their arms, too. They were both casually squinting their eyes trying to see Austin's wrist. He sat diagonally across from them.

"Did you see it?" Kira asked.

"No," Cassidy replied, still looking. "Not ye-"

Then she slowly turned and faced Ally. She must've felt her gaze, (1) that was still lingering. Ally quickly turned red and looked down. _How embarassing, _Ally thought to herself. _They probably think I like Austin now. _

_oh, wait. you do._

**-lunch.**

They decided to all eat outside together. It was nice out and they had the opportunity to.

Once they were seated, Ally noticed Austin kept looking around. "You know," he said, suddenly smirking. "I've seen my initials on a lot of girl's wrists lately."

"Lucky!" Dez said, upset. "Only one had mine, and it was Mindy."

Trish eyeballed his wrist. "Who'd you write on yours?" She picked it up. "GK? Who's GK?"

Dez sighed, an adoring look in his eyes. "Glamour kitty."

Ally ignored them talking and turned to Austin. "I noticed that, too. I also saw me on a couple of guys' wrist."

This made Austin spring up. She quickly tried to look at his wrist but the way he had it hidden showed he didn't want her to see it. That's not fair. He wasn't really suppose to follow up on his word. "Really? Who?" he asked.

"Dallas. Elliot." Ally shrugged. "Oh, and I think Eden."

Austin slowly nodded.

"Why? You shocked?" Ally asked. It was her time to smirk.

"No!" Austin quickly responded. "I mean I see why; you're uh-bea-pretty and uh smart and nice and stuff."

Ally turned red and she wanted to hide her cheeks. "Thanks." she said with a shy smile.

"You're uh," he coughed and looked around. "You're welcome." He turned and saw Trish and Dez arguing. "Hey, wanna go for a walk around campus?"

Ally smiled. "Sure."

As the walked along the path, talking and laughing, Ally suddenly felt awkward. "Austin," she whispered, looking around. "I'm pretty sure all of the girls that wrote your initials on their wrist are staring at me."

He laughed at her reaction. "Let them stare." He then put his arm around her.

"Austin!" she whisper-yelled, looking at the reactions again. He laughed out loud. "That's not helping!" She tried to glance at the other arm, but he seemed to not swing it as he walked on purpose, just like she did.

"You're not gonna see it."

Ally, although feeling disappointed, rolled her eyes. " I don't need to see it to know it has Cassidy's initials on it."

He looked at her seriously, even though she meant it as a joke. "You think it has Cassidy's initials on it?"

"Does it not?"

He turned around and awkwardly coughed before facing her again to shrug.

"You suck, Austin."

Austin faked a gasp. "Harsh." (2)**  
**

She laughed and looked forward.

"Hey, Ally?"

She turned towards him, loving how much she felt like his girlfriend in this position.

"I'm gonna see your wrist." His serious expression turned into a risky laugh and she screamed and ran away.

"No!" she laughed, running down the path. She couldn't go any further off or else she wouldn't be on campus anymore so she had no choice but to run that way again. He, who had ninja reflexes, caught her from behind on the waist and spun her around. "Austin!" she laughed,throwing her head back as it softly landed on his shoulder.

He also laughed really hard, not caring that literally everyone outside- which was a lot of people, including all the girls that liked him and wanted to stalk, I mean visit, him- was watching. They could hear everything, too. That's how close they had ran to them. He let her down, knowing she was more out of breath than him, and grabbed her wrist. She realized what he was doing and suddenly stopped and looked at him in a panic. It was too late though. He looked at her wrist and suddenly he stopped laughing. His eyes widened as he looked up to her and opened his mouth.

She wanted him to say he felt the same way. She wanted him to just grab her and kiss her, making this a fairy-tale ending. Then again, this was reality, and reality didn't always go the way you wanted it to.

"Ally, I-"

Nope. She didn't handle rejection well and she knew damn well by the tone of his voice that this is what it was. Tears formed in her eyes and she shook her head, walking quickly past him.

"No, Ally! Wait!" He ran after her and luckily was able to grab her wrist. The down side? It was literally right in the middle of everyone, and all eyes were on them. Some were shocked, feeling sympathy for Ally. The girls that liked Austin enjoyed this, giggly like school girls.

She looked up to him, eyes full of tears, waiting.

He looked down at her, not caring how close he was to her. (If anything he was enjoying it.)

Then, he lifted up his left wrist, not breaking eye contact with her. She looked down at it and saw the initials written clearly.

**AD**

Everyone around them suddenly knew what was happening, but, to them two, they were the only ones there.

Ally grew a smile and looked up at him. He smiled in return looking down. She loved his smile.

He then softly grabbed her cheeks and kissed her. It was hard at first but then slowly turned into passionate as their eyes fluttered fully shut and she grabbed onto his shirt.

Many people were talking in the background.

"Aw, that's so cute!"

"Wait, so he had _Ally's _name written on his wrist?"

"What? I like Ally!"

"I thought I was the one he liked!"

"My damn, finally!"

Trish watched from far away with Dez, who was flailing his arms in excitement, and couldn't help but take credit, yet gush over this.

They pushed those aside. It was them and them alone. They felt like the only two in the world at this moment. That's all they cared about.

They slowly pulled away, panting heavily, foreheads still touching. "It was me." Ally smiled, looking into his eyes.

His hands went on her waist as hers went around his neck. He slowly nodded. "And it was me."

It was her time to nod.

They once again closed the space in between them.

Maybe this whole wrist thing wasn't annoying after all.

* * *

**1) she obviously saw AD & that's the reason why she looked at ally **

**2) i said that to my crush and this was his reaction aaaaaaaaaaahaa**

**okay, i hope you liked it!**

**i'm pleased with it, but it may be too short again, idk... i have a tendancy to do that.**

**changing will be updated soon.**

**please review to show me how you feel. they really make me smile(:**

**twitter: omggkelly.**

**REVIEW PLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. xox**


End file.
